


Love Song——春•桜吹雪

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: Given四人组春季赏花的故事
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 4





	Love Song——春•桜吹雪

"啊——嚏——"   
"你打喷嚏的声音还真是可爱。"   
"秋彦你别取笑我了，我现在难受死了，啊——嚏——"春树隔着口罩揉了揉鼻子。  
"因为花粉症？"  
"嗯……"  
"你这样子周末去赏花真的没关系吗？"  
"没事啦，可能是今天风比较大吸进太多花粉才会这样，周末是大晴天，待会儿我去买点些点鼻剂和过敏药，应该不会有事。"   
春树转过头来，秋彦才看见他的双眼已被空气中看不见却四处飘散的杉树花粉刺激得发红，不禁皱起眉头。  
"秋彦，发什么呆呢，考虑好要买什么吃的了吗？走快点赶紧买完回家吧。"   
"在想怎么消灭全日本的杉树。"  
"说什么傻话呢……"

约定赏花当日，春树早早就起床开始准备野餐的便当，原本还懒洋洋蜷在被窝里的秋彦不久后也被肉香勾醒。厨房的窗户打开着，柔和的晨光洒进房间，轻飘飘的灰尘在阳光下泛着细闪，春树的浅色短发在晨曦笼罩下仿佛也蒙着一圈柔光。牛肉在锅里嗞啦作响，秋彦凑上前搂住春树道了声早安，又顺手抓起盘子里一小块煎好的肉扔进嘴里。春树被这突如其来的亲昵弄得有点不好意思。  
"不要还没漱口就往嘴里塞吃的，想吃肉就得帮忙哦。"   
"我来帮忙准备炸鸡和饺子的材料。"  
"嗯。桌上有早餐，洗把脸吃完后就来帮忙吧。"  
预备出门时，春树一一清点好食物和餐具，让秋彦也赶紧换好衣服，待自己戴好隐形眼镜就出门，然而春树在浴室里翻找了好一会儿，却怎么也找不到昨晚换下的隐形眼镜。  
"秋彦，你洗漱的时候有见到我的隐形眼镜吗？"  
"没有注意哦。" 秋彦在客厅应道。  
"奇怪，我明明每天都放在这里，" 春树还在不放弃地翻找着，"难道放卧室了？"  
秋彦不知何时走到了春树身边，"找不到了吗？那今天就戴眼镜出门得了。"  
"不要，我真的不适合戴眼镜。"  
"不会啊，挺可爱的，" 秋彦抓起春树的脸，轻轻啾了一口，"就这么出门吧，记得戴口罩。"  
春树看到镜子里被亲后顿时刷红了脸的自己，难为情得又开始低头翻找，却被秋彦阻止，说是再不出发就要迟到，春树只好做好被立夏和真冬吐槽的心理准备，架着框架眼镜便出门了。  
俩人抵达公园时，立夏和真冬还没到，随后又收到两个高中生传来的信息说要晚一点到，于是先选好场地铺上了野餐布，将准备好的便当和饮料一一摆好，等待队员们的到来。约莫二十分钟后，两个高中生也顺利找到地方会合。立夏两只手都拎着便当袋，而真冬则牵着白滚滚的毛球走来，毛球见到春树，便兴奋地扑到春树脚边。  
"抱歉，我们来晚了。出门的时候，球球一直缠着我，所以只把它也一起，带出来玩。" 真冬一来便开口道歉。  
"因为宠物不能上JR，所以我们是走过来的，多花了点时间，不好意思。梶哥和春树哥来很久了吗？" 立夏放下两盒便当问道。  
"没关系啦，我们都是刚到一会儿。" 春树把哼嗤哼嗤的小狗抱起来，却被舔了一脸口水，还没来得及摘下的口罩也被舔湿，只好取下扔掉。"春树哥果然很受欢迎呢。" 秋彦在一旁竖起大拇指。  
"春树哥今天戴了眼镜，很少见呢。"  
"我的隐形眼镜不见了，只好这样出门了，很难看吧。"  
"不会哦，很有书卷气，只是跟平常的春树先生不太一样。" 真冬回应着，秋彦和立夏听后也点头表示赞同。  
炒面、炸鸡、煎牛肉、饺子、乌冬、甜品、啤酒和乌龙茶，餐布上摆满了队员们上周计划赏花时点的菜品和饮料，看得立夏和真冬四眼发光。"春树哥万岁！"立夏大呼道。  
"也感谢感谢我吧，上山老弟，炸鸡和饺子我都有帮忙，还有炒面是我做的哦。" 秋彦拍了拍口水都快流出来的立夏的肩膀，一脸骄傲的模样。  
"感谢！诶话说梶哥怎么一大早就去帮忙了，难道昨晚在春树哥家留宿了？"   
"啊……对啊，"还不等秋彦回应春树就立刻抢答，"昨天秋彦又喝多了骑不了车，去我家睡了一晚。"   
原来如此。我和真冬也带了吃的哦。真冬带了汉堡肉和沙拉，我带了披萨还有零食，不过披萨一大早就拿了出来，虽然在真冬家也热了一遍，但放到现在可能有点硬了。"  
立夏夹起一块炸鸡，毛球立刻凑上来也想吃一口，却遭到残忍拒绝，"不行，这不是小狗吃的东西。" 为了好好吃东西，立夏还得一手夹肉一手抵着总想往上跳的毛球。  
"上山大人怎么也一早就跑去真冬家了？"   
"因为上山同学说想一起吃早饭。"这次也是不等被问对象回应就被抢答。  
这就是热恋中的年轻情侣吗，春树心里默念着，年轻真好啊。  
一团团彩云般的樱花挤在枝头，空气被着了色，欢笑交谈着的男孩们脸颊上仿佛也被重叠的薄瓣染上绯红。微风扫过，枝头的樱花被簌簌吹散，有好几瓣飘着飘着粘到了毛球雪白的身上，还有一瓣悠悠地落到了春树的头发上，秋彦盯了好一会儿，才伸手将花瓣拂去。  
不远处，一群制服女高中生正叽叽喳喳地自拍着，还有带着小孩的一家五口正给孩子录制着成长视频，好不欢乐。春树提议大家也一起拍照，折腾了好一会儿后，四人选了一张最满意的，上传到了Given的推特账号上并附文"今日天气晴朗，一同赏花"，不消几分钟就收到了矢岳的点赞和评论。  
秋彦抿完最后一口酒，整个人往后倒去，躺在草地上眯眼看着头顶重重叠叠的粉色花瓣，春树转过身来低头望向秋彦："已经喝醉了吗？" 不知是阳光直射迷了眼睛，还是酒精作用的关系，秋彦竟觉得春树的脸似乎与樱花渐渐重叠到了一起。  
"啊！是啊，醉给春光了……酒准备得太少了，还想喝呐。"  
"我去超商再买点吧，乌龙茶也快没了，其他人还有什么东西要带吗？"  
立夏和真冬都表示不用买什么。  
"糟糕，我今早顾着放吃的，好像都忘记带备用口罩了，算了，去超商顺便买好了。"  
秋彦撑地起身，将自己的包挪过来，翻出几只口罩说道："不用了，我帮你拿来了，你就只顾别人不顾自己，重要的东西都忘记拿。我吃太撑了，也想走走，一起去吧。"  
春树一起身，毛球也立刻弹起来，哒哒哒地扑着爪子，想要跟着走。"毛球也想去散步吗，一起来吧。" 真冬把牵引绳解开递给春树，春树和秋彦便牵着小狗走向超商。  
俩人离开后，立夏若有所思地望着真冬，问道："真冬，你觉不觉得梶哥最近有点怪？"  
"嗯。好像变得更温柔了。"  
"对吧！而且和春树哥两个人好像变得更亲近了，他们之前有一段时间关系似乎还有点紧张不是吗"  
"我猜大概是因为，他们最近的进展很不错吧。"  
"诶？进展？什么意思？"  
"你这样还是看不明白吗？"  
"哈？我要看明白什么？诶？"  
"上山同学果然是笨蛋，不过很可爱。"  
"啊？又想吵架吗什么意思说清楚点……"  
真冬笑而不语，留立夏一人满脸疑惑。又一阵风裹挟着草木香气穿过男孩们的发丝，穿得略微单薄的真冬突然感到一阵寒气，打了个冷战。立夏看着，敞开夹克："不跟你计较，过来，上山大爷的怀抱免费大放送。" 真冬便满怀欣喜地扑了进去，享受着被立夏胸膛和外套一同包裹的温暖。  
春树从超商出来，却不见牵着毛球等待的秋彦，四处张望才注意到不远处河堤旁草坡上男友露出的半颗脑袋，于是走上前去看是怎么回事。  
飘落的樱花给河面铺上了一层粉色的花被，毛球正在岸边的草坡上欢快地扑着蝶。  
秋彦注意到春树，便说："毛球追着一只蝴蝶往这边跑，我就只好跟着过来了。"   
"毛球也很高兴呐，难得出来撒欢，那就好好拥抱春天吧。"春树冲着草地上翻滚的雪团微笑着说道，琥珀似的眼睛弯出漂亮的弧度，和蜜色的阳光融在一起。  
一股重量突然压到春树背上，秋彦伸出另一只空着的手从身后环抱住春树。猝不及防的春树顿时两颊发烫至耳根子："秋……秋彦你干嘛呢……"  
"照你说的做，拥抱春天啊。"  
"这什么烂梗啊……有很多人路过诶，会被看到的。"  
"就让他们看呗……好温暖。"   
枝叶剪碎阳光，洒在恋人身上。被牵着的毛球跑不开，自己也闹累了，便乖乖卧在草地上，吐着小舌头喘着气，安静地休息起来。  
"那个，梶秋彦先生……"  
"嗯？" 秋彦心想男友怎么突然喊起自己全名，难道是真的生气了。  
"你是不是偷偷把我的隐形眼镜盒藏起来了？"  
"嘻嘻，被发现了吗。"  
"嗯，刚才你翻包包的时候我瞄到了。立夏和真冬在所以我没说。可你为什么要这么做？你明知道我没了隐形眼镜就没法出门。"  
"就是知道才这么做的，不然你肯定又要眼睛红红地玩一天。"  
"诶？什么意思？"  
"春树你最近犯花粉症挺厉害的吧，除了鼻子不舒服，眼睛也会发红发痒，我上网查过了，戴眼镜出门的话，能挡住一部分的杉树花粉，起码能缓解一下眼睛不适吧。"  
春树这才发觉，今天自己的眼睛的确比平日出门要舒服得多。  
"你太在乎自己戴眼镜的样子了，所以肯定不会听我劝，就干脆藏起来呗。这段时间都尽量戴眼镜出门吧"  
"真是的，你今年几岁啊？三岁吗？"  
"我三岁的话，你就是五岁。"  
"秋彦，谢谢……"  
"谢什么？"  
"谢谢你担心我。"  
"担心喜欢的人不是理所当然的吗。再说了，要是你喷嚏打个不停，听上去就像有很多人在想你一样，我会很困扰的。"  
"……我们该回去了吧，立夏真冬他们还等着呢。"  
"嗯，再待一分钟。"  
俩人回来后，秋彦提议大家都试试躺着赏花，四人往不同方向散开躺下，若是从上往下看，也像极了一朵形状怪异的花。秋彦突然开始断断续续地哼着什么小曲。  
"秋彦你在哼什么呢？感觉有点耳熟。"  
"我也不太记得歌名了，就是突然在脑子里响起的旋律。"  
"梶哥哼的是治疗乐队吧。" 立夏搭腔道。  
"我也记得，好像是叫Love Song，梶先生借给我的CD里有这一首。"   
立夏也开始跟着哼唱起来，最后真冬和春树的声音也加入了进来。头顶爬满娇嫩小花的树枝随着春风起伏，像是一波波粉色的浪，快要淹没树下迷醉在春光里的男孩们……  
Fin.

Whenever I'm alone with you  
无论何时与你独处  
You make me feel like I am home again  
我便能再次感受到家的温暖  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
无论何时与你独处  
You make me feel like I am whole again  
我便仿佛又变得完整  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
无论何时与你独处  
You make me feel like I am young again  
我便好似重返青春  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
无论何时与你独处  
You make me feel like I am fun again  
我就感觉充满乐趣  
However far away  
无论与你相隔多远  
I will always love yo  
我都永远爱你  
However long I stay  
无论在此停留多久  
I will always love you  
我都永远爱你  
Whatever words I say  
无论我如何言说  
I will always love you  
我都永远爱你  
Love Song——The Cure


End file.
